


Come On Man, Work With Me Here (There's A Cute Girl Watching)

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Cats, F/M, festus is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Calypso finds a boy in her yard, trying to lift the car, and doesn't appreciate it.Leo just wants to find his cat, like please lady he didn't ask for this. Blame Festus. He's the idiot who got stuck under your car.





	1. Saving A Cat Is Hard When You Don't Know Where He Is

"What are you doing here?" 

****

'Shit' Leo thought, just his luck someone would be home the _one time_ he needed them not to be

****

"Uhhhh hi" the girl standing over him, hands on her hips didn't look impressed.

****

"Yes hello I'd like you to get off my lawn now." 

****

Leo scowled, "Yeah can't do that sweetie"

****

"And why not!?"

****

"I'm looking for my cat, Festus." Leo looked away from the girl, flattening himself back down again to look under her car. "Here kitty kitty kitty." Leo cooed, completely ignoring the fuming woman above him. "Festus come on man..." 

****

Leo sat up, looking around "Where'd you go?" he muttered.

****

"Well he certainly isn't here!"

****

Leo shoot the girl a sour look. "Like you'd know." 

****

The girl harrumphed "Yes I would. I happen to have a few cats of my own you know."

****

"Uh huh sure Princess."

****

"I do!"

****

Leo stood up, dusting himself off. "Well what are their names."

****

"uhh.. their names are... uh... Snowball and Fluffy?"

****

Leo snorted. "Really?"

****

The girl sighed. "I don't know. They belong to my uncle. This is his place."

****

Leo looked around and let out a low whistle. "Your uncle set you up with a mansion and cats? Wish my uncles would do that."

****

The girl nodded. "Yeah he got this place for me after the fight." she said it like a title, a title she wasn't too fond of. 

****

"Fight?" Leo asked, half listening to what she was saying half still looking for Festus.

****

"My family isn't the most....functional." 

****

Leo snorted. "Tell me about it."

****

The girl smiled sadly "There was this big fight, I don't even remember what it was about now but we all had to choose 'sides'. I chose the losing side."

****

"Who lost?" Leo mentally calculating just how far Festus could have gotten. 

****

"My father." The girl said simply.

****

That got Leo's attention. "Your dad?"

****

The girl nodded. "So wait wait wait. Let me get this straight. Your uncle and your dad got in a fight and your uncle sent you here  _ by yourself _ because you sided with your dad and lost? Over a fight no one even really remembers anymore?"

****

She nodded again.

****

"Wooow. Dick move."

****

The girl looked surprised for a moment, then burst out laughing.

****

Leo smiled, she had a nice laugh.

****

"So Princess-"

****

"Calypso" she interrupted. "My name is Calypso."

****

Leo nodded "Right, so  _ Calypso _ are you going to kick me off your lawn or are you going to help me find my cat?"

****

Calypso grinned "Come on inside, I think I have some cat treats."

\------------------------------------

Calypso opened the door with a flourish she probably wasn't even aware she did and lead Leo inside.

****

Leo let out a low appreciative whistle, high ceilings, white curtains over big windows, gold inlaid in the floor, grand staircase. 

****

"Daaaammmnnn" Leo muttered. 

****

Calypso blushed "Thank you."

****

"Meow"

****

Leo cooed and bent down to pet the three little white cats that ran over to greet him. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

****

Calypso giggled as Leo sat down on the floor and scooped one of the cats into his lap, rubbing at their head with one hand a reaching for another one while two more came running down the stairs. 

****

Leo grinned and looked up a Calypso "I didn't think you had this many cats!"  Calypso rounded the corner into the kitchen, raising her voice so she could look for cat treats and still talk to Leo. 

****

"There are probably more running around here. My uncle sends me one every year for, like, every gift giving holiday." 

****

"He sounds so shitty!" Leo yelled back 

****

Calypso laughed out loud and pulled down a glass jar filled with treats. It jangled as she pulled it down from the cupboard and she can hear Leo indignant shout of "Hey! Where you going?!" before all five cats are sitting at her feet, eagerly awaiting food. 

****

"No no no" she clucked "These aren't for you." Pushing them away with her foot Calypso headed back for Leo. 

****

She found him sitting in front of the door looking betrayed. 

 

"They left me." he muttered sulkily. 

  
Calypso shakes the jar in her hand and the cats come running back. Leo laughs and pets them for a minute before standing. 

 

"Yeah yeah, don't come crawling back to me. I know where your true loyalties lie." He squinted down at them, playful. 

****  
Calypso laughed again, "Come on  _ hero _ , let's go save your cat."  



	2. Goodbyes, By Nature, Are Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is awkward and Calypso is a sweetheart

"So-" Leo bends down looking under a bush. "This is awkward." 

  
Calypso laughs softly somewhere to Leo's left. "Just a bit, yeah."

****

Leo sits back on his heels and blows out a big breath. "Let's play a game." 

****

Calypso raises an eyebrow, hand on her hip. "I thought we were looking for your cat."

****

Leo grins, standing to brush off his jeans. "It's called multitasking sweetheart." 

****

Calypso laughs again, oddly charmed by this boy's wit. "Ok then, what are we playing?" 

****

"20 QUESTIONS!" ** **  
****

 

Calypso frowns "20 questions?" 

****

"Yeah 20 questions!" Leo turns to face her. "You're telling me you've never played 20 questions? 

****

Calypso rolled her eyes 

****

No I'm just asking what it is for my health. Helps my lungs." she deadpans.

****

Leo laughs, surprised. "Ok, ok well I'm going to tell you anyways, smartass. 20 questions is where 2 people ask each other 20 question each and the other person has to answer no matter what." 

****

Calypso nods. "Sounds easy enough. Shall I go first?" 

****

Leo grins, wandering over to a tree, still looking for Festus. "Go for it." 

****

"What's your name?"

****

There's no hesitation with her question and Leo pauses, frowning. 

****

"I haven't introduced myself?" 

****

Calypso smiles and shakes her head. 

****

Leo look impressed. "Wow ok that has to be a record or something. It's been what-" he glances at the beat up watch on his wrist.

****

"45 minutes since you yelled at me and I still haven't introduced myself?" 

****

Calypso laughs and nods "Yeah that sounds about right." 

****

Leo whistles "Wooooow that- That's definitely a record."

****

Calypso nods and peeks under a tree branch. "So you gonna give me a name?" she prompts. 

****

Leo jumps, "Oh yeah! I'm Leo Valdez bad boy supreme!" he strikes a ridiculous pose and Calypso laughs out loud. 

****

"You really call yourself that?" 

****

Leo grins, "Depends on my mood." 

 

Calypso laughs again, "Ok  _ bad boy.  _ Your turn." 

****

Leo thinks for a minute. "Do you really live here by yourself?" 

****

Calypso's lingering smile drops. 

****

"Yes..."

****

Leo likes a smile on her much better.

****

"Please tell you slide down that big banister on a daily basis." 

****

"No?"

 

Leo groans, exaggerating just a little, "Come ooooooon. You're serious?" 

****

Calypso nods a bit. 

****

"Ughhhhh, you need to, it so much fun." 

****

Calypso arches an eyebrow and Leo blushes. 

****

"Not that I uh would have slid down any banisters in my youth." he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.   
  


Calypso laughs, "I can't imagine you sliding down banisters, nope not at all." The sarcasm is thick and Leo grins. 

****

"Your turn Princess." 

****

Calypso bites her lip and watches Leo scale her tree in two seconds flat. "Did you really just climb my tree?" ****  
** **

 

"Yup!" 

****

Calypso screams and jumps back, not expecting an upside down Leo to burst through the foliage. He's laughing and Calypso laughs along with him. 

****

"My turn!" Leo flips down in a graceful movement, landing solidly. 

****

"Where would you hide if you were a cat?" 

****

"FESTUS!" Calypso jumps to her feet, looking around "I totally forgot we were looking for you cat."

****

Leo laughs and pokes around her rose bushes. "Where could he have gone?" 

****

Calypso thinks for a second, tapping her foot absentmindedly. 

****

"Where does he like to hide at home? 

****

Leo blinks, confused. "At my place?" 

****

Calypso nods, "Yeah where's his favorite place to sleep or something?" 

****

Leo lights up. "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He grabs her hands, dropping the treats into the grass and spins her around in a big circle. 

****

Calypso laughs, spinning with him. 

****

"Where is he?" 

****

Leo drops her hands and grins, eyes bright. 

****

"The car"

****

Running over to the oversized BMW Calypso never drives Leo drops his knees 

****

Calypso follows Leo uncertainty "The car?"   
  


Leo flashes her a grin over his shoulder. 

 

"Yeah Festus loves hiding in the undercarriage of cars, trucks-" 

****

Leo flipped around as laid on his back looking up under the car 

 

"and there was this one time my mom found him in a boat engine. That was weird-"   
  


His voice is slightly muffled as Leo keeps shimming further and further under the car.    
  


"Yeah Mama and I never really figured out how he- FESTUS!"    
  


By this point all Calypso can see is Leo's legs. 

****

"Did you get him?"    
  


Leo wiggled back out slower this time before he sat up with the. _Fattest_. Cat. Calypso has ever seen. 

****

"Awwwwww" she scooped up the thing off Leo's chest and held it close. 

****

"He's so cute" she cooed rubbing the golden furred cat under the chin. 

****

Festus purred loudly rubbing up against her.    
  


"Alright, alright you kiss up." Leo stands, motioning for Calypso to hand him over

****

"Come on we gotta get home."   
  


Calypso reluctantly hands the cat over who licks her finger one last time before crawling up on Leo's shoulder and disappearing into his hood. Leo laughs softly, twisting to look at Festus. 

****

"Good to have you back Festus"    
  


Calypso laughs softly and smiles.    
  


Leo smiles back and they stand their for a while, just. Smiling.    
  


.   
  


.   
  


.   
  


"Sooooooo" Leo stuffs his hands in his hoodie pocket scuffing the ground with his shoe. 

****

"This is awkward"    
  


Calypso chuckles, "No not really."    
  


Leo grins sheepishly from under his mop of hair. "Sorry. I hate goodbyes."   
  


Calypso smiles and reaches past Leo to scratch Festus behind the ears. "Then I'll see you later."    
  


"Later?"   
  


Calypso nods decisively, "Later. You and Festus are welcome to come over again, whenever you'd like."    
  


Leo blinks owlishly at her "Really? You're not pulling my leg?"    
  


Calypso frowns pulling back from petting Festus "Of course not. Why would-"    
  


"AHH I better be going!" Leo interrupted waving his hands 

****

"I'll see you later Princess."    
  


He flashes her another grin and takes off running down the street, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he goes.

  
Calypso smiles and waves, content in his promise to come back for her.


End file.
